A Moment on the Edge
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Had he finally pushed her too far? THREESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**/***NOMINATE, NOMINATE, NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AND AUTHORS IN THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS HOSTED BY CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER FORUM! DON'T KNOW HOW? SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!***/**_

* * *

**A Moment on the Edge**

**Chapter One**

He knew where he would find her. After all, most people were creatures of habit, bound by some preset route in their brains to repeat certain behaviors, especially under crisis.

And his Jennifer was no different.

It took him less than five minutes to reach his barn, dusk seeming to settle deeper around him as he purposefully walked through the ankle high grass. The barn door squeaked as it always did when he pulled, announcing his presence, whether he wished for the forewarning or not. But as much as he knew where she would be, he also knew that she would know that he wouldn't leave her there alone. He never had before.

His habits were just as ingrained as hers.

Glancing up to the right, he nodded to himself as he saw a pair of blue-jeaned legs hanging over the edge of the top loft. Her favorite spot indeed. You could take the girl out of the country, but it was obvious that you couldn't take the country out of the girl.

Turning toward the wooden ladder leading up to the loft, he sighed heavily as he glanced down at his expensive suit. There was no help for it now. Taking the time it would have cost him to change would have only allowed her mere anger to cement itself into rage. And that was a threshold he tried to avoid crossing with this particular beauty whenever he could. Anger was bad enough, but it was manageable. Rage was another kettle of fish altogether, he thought silently as he climbed upward, carefully feeling each rung to see if it would tolerate his weight.

Reaching the top, he exhaled a grateful breath of relief as he spied her. "You know, I really wish you'd choose a place more conducive to conversation as your hiding spot," he remarked as he bent his head, carefully shuffling his body over to where she was seated, tucking the package he had carried with him behind him.

"The whole point of having a hiding spot is so that people will leave you the hell alone," JJ retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder to glare at him. "And by people, I am specifically referring to you, Rossi."

Damn, she was using his last name. Not a great portent of things to come for him. "When have I ever not come looking for you, Jareau?" he asked, deliberately last naming her as well. Scooting to sit beside her, he made sure to keep the requisite six inches between them that she demanded when she was pissed. Touching her now might earn him a bullet, and he wasn't overly anxious to visit the ER and explain his way out of a gunshot wound.

The paperwork alone would be a nightmare.

Determinedly staring ahead, JJ murmured darkly, "Fine. Don't bitch to me later about another ruined suit then." She shrugged, shifting angrily away from him.

Watching her jerky movements, Dave cringed. The woman he loved was clearly beyond merely annoyed at him. "I won't," he said softly, letting out a sigh under his breath. Met with stony silence from her, he simply sat studying her profile for a few moments, giving her time to get used to his presence. "Jen, talk to me," he urged quietly when it became glaringly evident that she was not going to breach the silence between them. "We can't solve anything if we can't discuss it like adults."

"I don't think you want me to say anything right now, Rossi," she replied, her voice low and alarmingly devoid of any emotion at all.

Heartbeat accelerating slightly as he recognized just how close to the edge he must have pushed her today, Dave frowned. "Yeah, I do. I wanna talk this out. I want to fix it, Bella," he said earnestly, taking a chance and inching closer.

"How many times have I heard you say that lately?" JJ asked bitterly, her shoulders stiffening at his statement.

Wincing, Dave silently admitted she had a point. Lately, it appeared that his aptitude for suave and charm had deserted him. Whether it was a side effect of the grueling caseload the unit had been facing lately or simply because they'd reached the stage in their relationship where he'd devoted less time and energy to maintaining the open lines of communication they'd once shared, mistakenly assuming that she'd forgive him his errors, he didn't know. Whatever the case, it was more than obvious that the woman he had fallen in love with had reached the limit of her patience. "Jen," Dave said hesitantly, uncertain how to even begin to mend the fraying threads of their relationship.

Holding up a hand, JJ shook her head. "Don't. Just don't. I'm not interested in your excuses anymore. I don't want to listen to you making promises you have no intention of keeping."

Shaking his head, Dave wondered if he could even reach her any longer as he said, "I never intended to not keep my promises, Jen. I love you too much to ever do that to you."

Rolling her eyes as she picked at a strand of brittle hay, JJ snorted as she said, bitterly sarcastic, "Yeah, I could see the love this afternoon, Rossi. You were just exuding it in that so-called interview." Kicking out a leg, her foot connected soundly with his ankle as she added angrily, "What was she, Dave? Twenty-two? Twenty-three?"

"I didn't ask her age, Jen," he replied, careful to guard his tone...although he really just wanted to howl loudly. "It was a professional interview. She asked questions and I answered them. We've all done hundreds of them in the past. This one was no different."

Damn it, how many times would the two of them travel down this fucking road together? For months, this alternately infuriating and captivating woman oscillated between hot and cold. One day, guarded and aloof, and the next a paragon of amour in feminine form, Jennifer Jareau was determined to drive him insane by slow degrees. And as much as he loved her in all her various forms, he was headed toward a case of severe whiplash.

"No different," JJ sneered, turning her head slowly and eyeing him incredulously. "Are you seriously going to try that on me of all people? You're forgetting, Rossi, I used to be the recipient of those charming smiles and suave demeanor. Believe me, I know the signature Rossi flirtations when I see them in action."

Blinking, Dave's jaw dropped. "First, I don't have any signature moves," Dave sputtered, growing angrier by the second. "Second, since when is being courteous and polite grounds for accusing me of flirting. And EVEN IF I WAS, how many times have I had to stomach watching you bat your eyes at some damn cop or reporter in order to get your way?"

"Not the same thing," JJ retorted, glaring at him as she scooted farther away. "Not by a long shot. When I use my so-called charms, it's usually in an effort to get you or one of the team information you need. YOU were trying to sell a book. Big difference."

Running a hand down his face, Dave shook his head. They couldn't be having this argument. Not again. Not for the third time in two months. "Jen," Dave sighed, keeping his voice low, "I don't want to have this fight again. I really don't. I feel like I'm listening to a broken record. You accuse me and I defend myself. I haven't DONE anything to warrant this level of suspicion from you."

Stiffening as his words washed over her, JJ swallowed tightly. "Then maybe this should be the last time we have this discussion," JJ said softly, forcing the words past her thickened throat as she began to push off the hay strewn loft. "Maybe we need to cut our losses and..."

Frowning, Dave captured her thin wrist quickly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," he growled. "You don't quit a relationship because of a disagreement...a difference of opinion, Jen."

"You think that's what this is, Dave? A mere difference of opinion?" JJ laughed, the sound hollow and empty in the vacant loft.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately SEVEN days to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less more than three weeks left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


	2. Chapter 2

_**/***NOMINATE, NOMINATE, NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AND AUTHORS IN THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS HOSTED BY CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER FORUM! DON'T KNOW HOW? SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!***/**_

* * *

**A Moment on the Edge**

**Chapter Two**

"I don't think it's something that should make you want to walk out on us! That's for damn sure," he replied harshly. "Christ, Jen. That feels like all we ever do anymore. You get angry and storm off and I chase after you. For once, stand here and fight with me. Get it all out in the open," Dave demanded. "Tell me what the hell this is all about and don't try to feed me some crap about flirting with some reporter that I can't even remember the name of now!"

Trying to jerk her arm away, JJ felt Dave's fingers tighten around her arm, not hurting her, but letting her know in no uncertain terms that she wasn't leaving until he was ready to release her. Fighting him would only exhaust the waning emotional reserves she had left at her disposal. Better to just give him the truth he said he wanted. "You're right," she nodded grimly, her struggle to flee ceasing as she settled back against the wooden plank floor, the hay pushed back around her. "It's not just about you fawning all over that reporter today. She's a small portion of a bigger problem."

"Okay," Dave acknowledged slowly, loosening his grip on her wrist but unable to make himself let her go completely. "Then tell me what the problem is so I can fix it."

Smiling sadly, JJ shook her head. "That's part of the very problem, Dave...you don't even recognize that we have one."

"Jen, sweetheart, I feel like you're talking me in circles," Dave groaned, trying desperately to follow her logic.

"Dave, do you realize you sent me flowers last week?" JJ asked quietly, lifting her eyes to study his face as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah," Dave muttered with a nod. "Tulips. They're your favorite."

"They are," JJ nodded jerkily. "That part you got right. But do you remember what you wrote on the card?" she asked, her words almost wooden.

"I wished you a happy anniversary." Dave shrugged. "Sue me. I was on a custodial review, babe. I'm sorry I couldn't drop everything and come home but you know how our job is..."

"I wouldn't have expected you to," JJ replied evenly, staring hard at him. "In fact, I wasn't expecting flowers at all since it wasn't OUR anniversary. Our anniversary is in three weeks, if we make it that far. You sent me flowers for the anniversary of your THIRD marriage, you ass!"

Dave's face went slack as he processed the charge she'd made against him. Quickly calculating the days, he grimaced. "Jen," he whispered, sliding his hand from her wrist to her cold hand, "I'm..."

"I could have gotten over that," JJ continued, forcing herself to keep talking, even though all she truly wanted to do was jump off the loft into the hay below and escape this moment. "I wasn't even going to mention it. I know you've been busy and overworked between cases and getting the galleys for your book done on time, and let's face it, men aren't exactly Einstein when it comes to dates, but then you took your ex-wife to lunch this week..."

"Jen," Dave interrupted with a sigh, "you KNOW that was perfectly innocent, damn it. We still owned some common property and we just met to sign over the deed to the new buyer."

"I know. But do you realize you called me by Jillian's name three times that night. THREE times," JJ stressed, tears rising in her eyes that she refused to shed. She had already cried enough for this relationship, and she was no longer certain that she could spare any more.

"What? No! I wouldn't have done..."

"You DID," JJ said sharply, cutting him off, unable to listen to any excuses. "I could have handled that, too, though. But then you had to step all over my press interview and make me extraneous this afternoon. I guess you were just riding that high from your own interview with the cute redhead, huh?"

"I...I...," Dave stuttered as each of her accusations found its target. She had him, dead to rights. He'd been an insensitive ass.

Arching one brow as she stared at the stammering man sitting beside her, JJ shook her head as she muttered, "Now Mr. Talkative chooses to be at a loss for words. Color me surprised."

Letting out a deep sigh, Dave swallowed as he replied, "I'm not at a loss, babe. I'm just trying to figure out where to start first." Seeing her mouth open, he said quickly, "And I'm smart enough to know that my first words are that I'm sorry. You're right, Jen."

"Could you please say that again? I'm not sure that I heard you correctly, and I'd like to make a mental note of the exact time you said those words," JJ retorted, pressing her lips together tightly as she met his dark eyes.

"I'll say it as many times as I need to," Dave assured her calmly, reaching out to cover her hand with his, only to feel her fingers pinch his skin before she jerked her arm away. "I'm sorry. You're right about everything. But…"

"No buts, Rossi," JJ interrupted, her blue eyes flashing in the dim light of the hayloft. "You've been a horse's ass. For months."

"But do I get a chance for rebuttal, babe? So maybe we can discuss exactly how long you've been cataloguing my sins? I thought we had an agreement to discuss these things, right?"

Closing her eyes a moment to attempt to catch and coral her skittering thoughts, JJ inhaled audibly. "I'm not keeping a score card," she bit out.

"You could have fooled me," Dave snorted, wincing as he watched JJ's pale face go taut…whether with anger or pain, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of is that he'd dug himself one hell of a hole and if he didn't start shoveling fast, he might just be buried alive among his many sins. "Sorry," he said quickly as she opened her mouth to bite off a retort, "That was uncalled for. But, babe, you've got to at least allow me equal time to try and explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain, Dave," JJ replied tiredly, "You just admitted that you were wrong."

"Wrong , yes," Dave agreed. "But there are explanations, JJ, if you're willing to listen with an open mind."

"Give it your best shot," JJ shrugged indifferently, almost numb at this point. Something had died in her earlier in the afternoon, and she was certain it could never come back to life again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately FOUR days to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less more than three weeks left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


	3. Chapter 3

_**/***NOMINATE, NOMINATE, NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AND AUTHORS IN THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS HOSTED BY CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER FORUM! DON'T KNOW HOW? SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!***/**_

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: In an effort to encourage our fellow authors and readers to take a moment and nominate their favorite fics and authors in the Profiler's Choice CM Awards hosted by "Chit Chat on Author's Corner", we will be offering two $10.00 Amazon gift cards to two randomly selected nominators. The only rule is that you must nominate in at least TEN categories! Winners will be announced October 16! So put on those thinking caps and NOMINATE!**

* * *

**A Moment on the Edge**

**Chapter Three**

"Let's start with the flowers," Dave suggested.

"You mean ex-wife number three's flowers, don't you?" JJ queried acidly, her eyes glacial as they met Dave's.

"No," Dave denied calmly, shaking his head, "Those tulips were very definitely yours. And I guess I should have been clearer in wording the card. I know when the anniversary of our relationship is by heart, Jennifer," Dave stated solemnly. "It's October third, and as you said, it's still a few weeks away. Those flowers were to commemorate our first meeting in Aaron's office...the day I knew my life had finally changed for the better...the day I formally met you. It was my first day back at the BAU...September 23rd. Incidentally and unfortunately, it does coincide with my former anniversary with one of the three furies. But that is ALL it was...mere coincidence."

Shocked, JJ stared back at the forthright man in front of her. She knew him well enough to know that he didn't fabricate phony stories. It was her that had forgotten that anniversary. "Oh," she said faintly, her throat tightening even as she spoke that simple word.

"Oh," Dave echoed, arching an inky brow heavenward before continuing. "Now, onto my second sin...the reporter."

Rolling her eyes, JJ shook her head quickly, her earlier forgiveness quickly waning. "Look, it wouldn't have been so bad, Dave, but this was the second time in as many weeks that you've met with her on the book. And it's not just that," JJ noted, gaining steam, "it's the fact that each time she arrived in your office, you all but scooted me out the door! And in hindsight, I'd say I had as much input on that novel as you did. I researched...I proofread...hell, I'd venture that I'd have been better informed to answer some of her questions as YOU," she insisted vehemently.

"You're absolutely right," Dave agreed for the second time without missing a beat.

"And another thing..." JJ huffed, stopping abruptly as he stymied her with another capitulation. Shaking her head, her blond locks falling haphazardly around her face, JJ grimaced, "If I'm right, then why..."

"JJ," Dave murmured, pressing one finger against her parted lips as he moved even closer, his hip now touching hers, "you've got to let me talk, too." Watching her unhappy nod, Dave tucked a strand of her wayward hair behind her ear. "You're correct, babe. I did meet with that reporter twice in fairly quick succession. And I was probably more...cordial than I would have normally been, but she was sort of doing me a favor."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, JJ's voice remained low as she asked, "What kind of favor, Rossi?"

"Well, that ties into our official anniversary. I was trying to surprise you," Dave confessed.

"I'm not following, Dave," JJ replied gravely, trying to ignore how good it felt when he stroked the back of his fingers over her cheek. "And I'd really like to get on the same page as you soon."

"How 'bout the same book jacket as me?" Dave suggested instead, picking up the hardcover book he'd discarded beside him when he'd sat down.

"Huh?" JJ grunted, truly lost now.

"The reason I rushed you out of those meetings with the reporter from the Washington Times is that I was trying to surprise you with the article. It's supposed to come out on our anniversary and the primary focus is how after all these years the notoriously hard to work with David Rossi has a co-author," he informed her, pressing the book into her hands. "You," he said needlessly as he watched her gaze drop to the glossy book jacket in her hands. "That's the galley copy sent to me for my approval."

"You listed me as a co-author?" JJ whispered blankly, unable to believe what she saw held in her shaking hands.

He shrugged his wide shoulders as he flipped open the cover to the first page. "Dedicated it to you, too."

"To my partner in crime and passion. Thank you for giving me a future I never dared imagine," JJ read aloud, her eyes misting again as she bit her lower lip.

"Trust me, I never did that for any of the previous wives. Only you," Dave said softly. "I hijacked your press conference because I knew you were on the verge of busting me for the long meeting with the reporter. I thought if I could divert that anger with another lesser crime...," he said, his voice trailing off. Exhaling a heavy breath as he watched her finger trail wondrously across her name on the cover of the book, he shook his head, "Let's just say, I did something really dumb in an effort to give you a surprise. The way I did it probably wasn't one of my better ideas, but I had good intentions, sweetheart. But no surprise is worth watching you walk out on me, so here it is...all up front and on the level."

"I...you...," JJ faltered, her voice weak as she forced her eyes to his. "I feel like an idiot," she whispered, blinking back tears.

"You are anything BUT that, Jen," Dave whispered, leaning forward to tentatively brush his lips against hers as he wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders, pulling them both further back into the loft.

Pressing her mouth to his warm lips, JJ leaned her forehead against his and squeezed her eyes closed. "I thought I didn't matter. I thought how I felt didn't matter."

Cupping her face with his hands, Dave met her gaze squarely, no subterfuge between them now. "That was never the case. Looking back at it, I was being a secretive bastard. You had every reason to be suspicious, but believe me, Jennifer, there is nobody that matters more to me than you. Nobody," he insisted, willing her to believe him...to believe in them.

Swallowing, JJ nodded. "I'm sorry. All my life I've struggled to show people that I was just as good...just as worthy as the next person. It's baggage I carry around from my childhood, I guess. After my sister died, I tried so damned hard to be perfect," she confided haltingly, stretching her legs against his. "And the last few weeks, I just..."

"...felt like you were being taken for granted," Dave surmised, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry for that, Bella. But when you feel like this, you've got to tell me. I'll move heaven and earth to make you happy, but I've got to know that you're unhappy first. You can't just threaten to walk away from us before I even get a chance to fix things."

"I know," JJ nodded against his neck. "I guess you're not the only one here with a jealous streak," she revealed ruefully, her fingers clutching his gift to her against her chest.

Smiling against her temple as he leaned back against a nearby hay bale, Dave whispered, "I'll tell you a secret, Bella. That streak of yours is a hell of a turn on, but you have nothing to worry about. Not from an ex-wife. Not from a reporter. Not from anyone. Everything I want is right here in front of me. Besides," he stated as he grinned down at her, "according to my editor, if I screw this up with you, he's dropping me and picking you up."

Laughing, JJ leaned into the solid strength his embrace provided. "No danger in that."

"That's what I told him. From now on, we're a package deal," Dave replied contentedly, easing her onto her back as he loomed above her, capturing her lips in a persuasive kiss. "Hopefully by the next book, the authors can share more than a cover. I'm thinking that we save our readers a lot of confusion and share a last name, too."

"One of the things I love about you," JJ giggled as his head dipped to nibble her neck, the solid loft beneath her cushioned by crunching hay, "You're always thinking of others."

"What can I say, babe," Dave murmured as he grinned, "I'm a giver."

And there in the hay loft as the sun began to set on the horizon, JJ returned his gift tenfold. She finally learned to give her heart freely. A moment on the edge had given way to a lifetime of security in his arms.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately THREE days to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less more than three weeks left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_


End file.
